Plixatus
Plixatus is a seaside country boardering Hyrule and the Arcanic Sea. It relies heavily on trade and the majority of its major cities are port towns. Additional Info Geography: Most of Plixatus is by the sea. As a result the air is very humid. A lot of the area outside towns and cities are grasslands with a large amounts of cliffs and rocky structures. Many ancient ruins dot these grasslands, with Arcane Colleges studying almost every single one. To the north west is the border with Hyrule, defined by Eparatum Mountain Range . The area around these mountains is heavily forested. Around the border of these forests are often filled with small villages and farms similar to those in Hyrule. The Eparatum Mountain Range covers most of the northern part of the country and is filled with much magical energy. This is where the Grand Mage College resides. The capital city, Aranim, resides along the shore and is the trade center for the country. Culture: Plixatus is heavily dependent on trade as the small farms along the forest edge are not nearly enough to support the country. Even the large fishing industry is not enough to feed the densly-packed port towns. This invites many merchants to come and deal inside the port towns. These port towns are often run-down and have very dense populations, as the government is cannot be bothered to deal with them. There is often only one nice building in these towns, the Mayor's Estate. A marketplace is often right next to these estates and almost all of the town comes there on a regular basis. The farming villages are often very rural and tight-knit communites. Most of them are made up of farms, but the occasional woodcutter or shoemaker do exist. Most of the time they are built around strange centerpieces that seem to radiate magical energy. This is not a surprise as apart from trade, magic is the main focus of the country. There are several Arcane Colleges scattered throughout the country often residing in old ruins. Anyone wishing to learn and study magic is accepted, although a heafty tuition is required unless you have considerable magical talent. These colleges often study magic in general, although a magical substance called Runium. Runium is so common yet so valuable to the country it is often used in place of normal currency. The leader of the researchers of Runium and of the colleges is the Great Mage College residing in the Eparatum Mountains. Leaders of each of these colleges often meet there to discuss magical issues, and call themselves the Mystic Council. Some speculate that the council controls the government itself, while others state that the council is controling the government's personal mage army. Many of these people are called insane. Government: Plixatus is governed by an aristocracy. Leaders of a group of noble houses meet together for once every season to decide laws and tackle issues that they deem important the country. Theoretically, anyone with enough natural talent can eventually work their way up to a high position and everybody in the government is equal. However, the government is very corrupt and they often work at gaining money and power over others, which means not changing the people in the council unless the person they replace is dangerous to them. Oftentimes other nearby countries can bribe the nobles to fight for their country or look over a serious misshap, an obvious flaw in the country. The nobles are so corrupt that they let most of the towns, even the capital, become run-down and near impossible to live in. Hyrulean Civil War/Plixean Civil War: Twenty six years ago when the Hyrulean Civil war began many military leaders asked their neighbor country to help. The aristocracy agreed to help the corrupt government, however much of the Plixean people disagreed. They saw the faults in the Hyrulean government and saw those same faults in their own. The aristocracy gathered up an army to help the Crown, yet many of the people did the same to help the rebels. Soon enough the Plixean people were fighting in the Hyrulean Civil War on both sides. While most of the fighting was done by the Hyrulean people, Plixatus had a large role in the outcome of the war. However, after five years of fighting the people were even angrier with their government. They no longer needed the battlefield of Hyrule to fight on, they moved on to their own country. The Plixean Civil War had begun. The people no longer used fighting for Hyrule as a cover but rather stated their reasons outright. As they would say it, the government was "...a bunch of corrupt, lazy, greedy, sick individuals who only care about money and really don't care that most of their country is living in manure." The war only lasted a short five years. It would of been much longer, but the nobles had a secret weapon. They gathered an army of powerful mages and decimated the rebels. After the war, the nobles created the Great Mage College in some old ruins. None know why they did so but many speculate that they are keeping another mage army there, just in case the people decide to rebel again. Fauna and Flora: Throughout most of the region only grass and bushes can be seen. As a result of this, most of the normal animals in the area are deer and rabbits, with a few predators to even out the population. A more diverse population of plants an animals can bee seen in the northwestern woods, which is acclaimed for its very nutrient rich soil. The mountains to the north also hold more variety, albiet a more dangerous variety. Wolves, cougars, and bears often stalk the mountains and there are just enough herbavores there to keep them from starving to death. There are occasional pine trees in the mountains although it is mostly barren. Hylians and people from many other countires are the dominent inhabitents, and there is so much of a wide diversity a normal "Plixean" could look like almost anything. This is pretty much all there is to normal fauna, but this is not a normal country. Magic fills the air of the country, and this draws the attention of many dangerous creatures. Magical experimentation has also create a few abominations of its own. These arcane creatures often litter caves, ruins, mines, and dense forests, almost never coming out into broad daylight. Most people regard them as legends. How the legends became, however, is a mystery, as all who meet these creatures never see the light of day. Contact with Other Regions: Plixatus, as a large trading hub, has kind relations with almost every country. They have to have kind relations with other countries or nobody would trade there. Even the corrupt government can see this. However, the most contacted region by far is Hyrule. Hyrule is mostly self-dependent and doesn't often trade in Plixatus, yet they are neighbors. This makes for an... interesting relationship. Before the Hyrulean Civil War the people of Hyrule and Plixatus could be seen arguing over wheat one day and laughing and joking together the next. However, since the two respective civil wars, the relationship between the two countries has been strained. The Plixean government hates the current state of Hyrule for being too "weak" and letting the people have their way. Many Hylians detest the Plixean government for being corrupt and lazy. And while some see that the Plixeans have nothing to do with this, this hate often carries over to the people as well. A Plixean in Hyrule often has to hide his nationality to avoid getting thrown out of every town within a twenty mile radius. Trivia *Kogari attended the Great Mage College before getting expelled *The name Plixatus comes from the Latin word "duplicatus," which means duplicate. *Despite being a trade-dependent country, many merchants do not accept Rupees. Category:Frostsoul's Pages Category:Locations Category:Original Characters